Sol tras la tormenta
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Porque tal vez si hubiera sido él el primero en mostrarle la belleza del sol tras la tormenta, Juvia se hubiera enamorado de él casi tan locamente como lo estaba del Fullbuster. Pero así eran las cosas. Pues, había aprendido que, cuando se ama de verdad a una persona, uno debía desear que aquella persona fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.


**Disclaimer:** Mashima será un troll y todo pero es el único dueño de Fairy Tail y sus maravillosos personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados (sin su autorización) para traerles este escrito.

 **Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Loxar (Navia o Jutsu, como prefieran llamarle) y algunas insinuaciones o menciones Gruvia y NaLu.

 **Summary:** Porque tal vez si hubiera sido él el primero en mostrarle la belleza del sol tras la tormenta, Juvia se hubiera enamorado de él casi tan locamente como lo estaba del Fullbuster. Pero así eran las cosas. Pues, había aprendido que, cuando se ama de verdad a una persona, uno debía desear que aquella persona fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

 **Advertencia:** Crack pairing. Tal vez un poco de OOC (que digo un poco, a mi parecer Natsu me quedó bastante OOC). Algunos spoilers de los capítulos sobre Avatar en el manga.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hace unos días he tenido la idea de escribir algo de esta extraña e imposible pareja. Espero que les guste la historia, que en lo personal no me ha dejado muy satisfecha. Cualquier crítica será bien recibida, y estoy segura que lloverán. #losientoportraeresteascodefic.

* * *

 **Sol tras la tormenta**

Había otra razón por la que Natsu estaba tan determinado por conseguir que Gray abandonara Avatar y volviera con ellos. Sí, es verdad que él quería traer de regreso a Fairy Tail, con todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de gremio para que todo fuera como antes. Y que, aunque no lo admitiera, a pesar de lo mucho que solía discutir y pelear con el Demon Slayer de Hielo, era uno de sus "amigos" más cercanos y confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dudar de las cosas que el mismo Gray decía, de que ya no le importaba el gremio y cosas así.

Pero la razón principal por la que hacía todo eso era porque no soportaba imaginar todo lo que Juvia debió haberlo esperado, bajo aquella lluvia persistente, sin importarle que aquello afectara su salud pues nada podía dolerle más que el imaginar que Gray la hubiera dejado sin decir una palabra. Porque incluso para alguien como él era obvio que Juvia desfallecía de amor hacia el mago de hielo.

Y si era sincero, no comprendía que era lo que Juvia vio en Gray. Y no lo decía solo porque fueran rivales; sino porque él siempre actuaba frio con ella, rechazando sus muestras de cariño, sin admitir que en su corazón también comenzaban a florecer sentimientos románticos hacía la maga de agua que se había enamorado a primera vista de él. Cabía destacar que no decía "también" solo porque conociera los sentimientos de Juvia, sino porque en su propio corazón habían surgido poco a poco cálidos sentimientos hacía la Loxar.

En pocas palabras, Natsu Dragneel se había enamorado de Juvia Loxar.

¿Cómo, cuando o como se dio cuenta? No podía decirlo con exactitud, principalmente porque no era un experto en el tema. Sin embargo no era como si un día hubiera despertado y simplemente pensara " _vaya me he enamorado de Juvia_ " o algo por el estilo. Probablemente se dio cuenta al pensar en que si alguien le preguntaba que pensaba sobre cada una de sus compañeras de gremio, hubiera podido describir su relación o lo que opinaba de cada una a la perfección, excepto si le preguntaban por Juvia Loxar. Si alguien llegara a preguntarle aquello no sabría que decir, que opinar de aquella hermosa maga que día a día miraba con amor únicamente a su rival.

Juvia era como la lluvia (frágil, silenciosa y con una belleza que no todos lograban percibir), siempre lo había sido y así fue como la conoció; como una maga de Phantom Lord, la mujer de la lluvia que secuestró a Lucy. Aquella que luchó contra Gray y que los acompañó durante su batalla contra Jellal y sus secuaces en la Torre del Cielo y quien más tarde apareció como miembro del gremio luciendo un precioso vestido y con el cabello más corto. Juvia, era aquello joven que autolesionó con tal de no luchar contra Cana, aquella que siempre tenía algún detalle romántico para con Gray y que nunca se rendía cuando de su más grande amor se tratara. Ambos no habían tenido mayor relación que la de compañeros de gremio. Claro, confiaban el uno en el otro, como confiaban en el resto de sus compañeros pero no eran grandes amigos.

Su relación era eso simplemente, hasta que Natsu comenzó a notar algunos cambios en la manera en la que veía a Juvia. La maga de agua se volvía el centro de su atención cuando cambiaba, aunque fuera en el mínimo detalle, su apariencia, algo que ocurría con bastante frecuencia. Y si bien, la belleza no era lo que consideraba más importante en una fémina no podía evitar notar entonces lo bonita que Juvia era; con aquel largo, brillante y sedoso cabello azul, sus ojos soñadores de un azul tan profundo que sentía que podía perderse en ellos al mirarlos como si contemplara el cielo o el océano, su piel blanca como porcelana y su aroma a flores natural (el cual podía detectar muy bien gracias a su magia). Juvia era muy bonita, poseía una belleza diferente a la de las demás, no solía exponerse como las otras magas del gremio, por ejemplo Lucy, pues los atuendos de Juvia solían ser modesto y cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo y no solía usar mucho maquillaje, su belleza era completamente natural.

Juvia era risueña, siempre con aquella tierna y tímida sonrisa en su rostro cuando hablaba con los demás miembros del gremio (excepto con Gray, no señor, cuando miraba a Gray sus sonrisas relucían de felicidad y exclamaban ovaciones de amor), también les trataba con amabilidad y respeto, inclusive a él.

Natsu fue notando como sus pensamientos a veces se centraban únicamente en la Loxar, pensando en como se sentiría al ser rechazada una y otra vez por Gray y admirando en silencio su determinación. Como su sonrisa se ensanchaba inconscientemente cuando, al regresar de una misión junto a su equipo, la veía sentada en la barra esperando. Notando como se molestaba y desviaba la mirada cuando ella se levantaba a recibir con un abrazo a Gray, quien intentaba rechazarlo o zafarse de el con una actitud avergonzada e incomoda. Como por dentro esperaba que algún día Juvia lo estuviera esperando únicamente a él y lo recibiera de esa forma.

Juvia era fuerte y Natsu lo sabía. Por algo le había pedido que fuera su remplazo durante la ultima prueba de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos –aunque aquello implicara que pasara más tiempo con su rival–. Confiaba en sus capacidades como maga.

Así, poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la Loxar.

Porque Natsu podía ser despistado en temas del amor, pero no era un ignorante, después de todo él ya había notado que los ojos y las mejillas de Juvia brillaban con todo su esplendor al ver a cierto mago de hielo. Y también notaba que Gray, por más que quisiera ocultarlo, también la miraba un poco de esa manera. A la vez que notaba que Lucy, por su parte, le miraba de una manera similar.

Y Lucy era su amiga, su compañera, y no negaba que también era hermosa pero no podía mirarla de la misma forma, porque su corazón ya había caído en manos de aquella maga de agua, quien sin proponérselo siquiera lo había conquistado con su tímida y tierna actitud, con su belleza, y la calidez y compañerismo que demostraba hacía el resto de magos. Él quería a Lucy, en verdad la quería, sino no estaría siempre a su lado apoyándola y ayudándola en todo momento, pero, aunque por un momento creyó hacerlo, no podía corresponder aquellos sentimientos, por más que no quisiera lastimarla –aunque bueno, si era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que ya la había lastimado al dejarla sola durante un año sin despedirse de nadie (ni siquiera de Juvia) –.

Porque quería a Juvia y no podía evitarlo. Y a pesar de ser conocido por siempre actuar antes de pensar, era distinto en cuanto a Juvia se refería, no podía acercarse a ella con tanta facilidad. Como si toda su seguridad se viniera abajo, más al saber que para Juvia solo existía su Gray-Sama. Su atracción hacía ella era un secreto para todos, incluso para Happy su más fiel compañero.

Había intentado dejar de pensar en ella, pero incluso durante todo aquel año en el que entrenó junto a Happy apartados del resto, no podía evitar que la imagen de la preciosa maga de cabello azul surcara su mente al ver el cielo llenarse de nubes anunciando la lluvia, cuando miraba un rio o lago de agua clara y cuando observaba la luna con aquel brillo blanco y puro que le recordaba a la textura de su blanquecina piel. No podía dejar de quererla. A pesar de que sabía que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos, pues ella amaba a Gray con todo el corazón. Y a veces no podía evitar mirar a Gray con furia pintada en los ojos al verlo cerca de Juvia –después de todo él era un dragón, y era conocido que los DS eran posesivos con sus parejas, a pesar de que él y Juvia no lo fueran–.

Porque por más que Natsu asegurara ser mejor que Gray, más fuerte, rápido, superior a él en todos los aspectos posibles. Sabía que a pesar de eso y de ser amigos (por no decir casi los mejores), sentía un poco de envidia por Gray. Envidia porque fue Gray y no él quien durante la guerra entre ambos gremios, encontró y se enfrentó a Juvia, porque fue Gray quien le enseñó lo que era un día soleado. Porque era el causante de las sonrisas más hermosas de la maga y de sus rubores mas perceptibles.

Envidia porque, tal vez, solo tal vez, si hubiera sido él quien se enfrentó con Juvia, quien provocó su primer sonrojo y quien le sacó una sonrisa de enamorada con solo verse; quien derritió el corazón que ella misma había congelado y el primero en mostrarle la belleza del sol tras la tormenta, tal vez Juvia se hubiera enamorado de él casi tan locamente como lo estaba del Fullbuster.

Pero sabía que estaba mal desear todo aquello y que así de cruel e irónico era el destino –tan irónico como el hecho de que él un Dragon Slayer de fuego cayera enamorado por una maga de agua–. Y que él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo y a pesar de tener una actitud tan determinada y testaruda cuando se proponía algo, había aprendido que, cuando se ama de verdad a una persona, uno debía desear que aquella persona fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado. Y Gray, si dejaba aquella actitud de negación, podía hacer a Juvia feliz.

Así eran las cosas.

Juvia seguiría amando a Gray y esperando su regreso aunque aquello le costara su salud. Gray seguiría siendo un idiota que no acepta sus sentimientos hacía Juvia. Y él seguiría apreciándola en silencio y decidido a hacer que Gray regresara con ella, con el propósito de que por lo menos Juvia fuera feliz.

Sin embargo, aun mantenía cierta esperanza de que algún día, él fuera el causante de aquellas sonrisas y quien acompañara a Juvia para enseñarle, cada día, la belleza del sol tras la tormenta.


End file.
